


New Rules

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Dua Lipa's fourth, forgotten rule - if your ex-man tries to come around your house, kick him into your backyard.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i thought of this n i thought "gee, i should write this"
> 
> if u can't tell i'm not a fan of stricklake. thx.

“Jim, I’m home!”

 

Barbara Lake came home to her son talking to a museum curator and her ex-boyfriend. Ms. Nomura was a pretty nice lady, but Mr. Strickler…. well...

 

“Mom, it’s not what it looks like!” Jim said. 

 

“Don’t worry.” She did what any sensical woman would do when having to deal with her ex and drop kicked Strickler out into the backyard. 

 

Jim and Nomura clapped as he burst through the wall. Strickler laid in the backyard, crying. 

 

“Okay, but why are they here?”

**Author's Note:**

> i mean,,, i guess if u like this u could leave a kudo or a comment? or u could leave an angry comment. whatever. i'm tired. do what u want my dudes


End file.
